User blog:JaphethMario/JaphethMario Update Blog 03/01/2017
Oi mates, JaphethMario here. And I just realize that I miss my 2nd anniversary on this wikia (not like I already miss my first anniversary) So anyways how are you guys doing lately Updates on Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles and Japheth Rap Battles So you may notice that I'm inactive on posting rap battles last year. Like 4 Japheth Fictional Rap Battles, I mean my progress is so slow that season 2 is not yet finish. Well I'm quite busy with other media outlets (Triple-Stabber :p and TruthBrood may have some ideas what I mean, but don't post my accounts in the comments, I'll decide when I'll do that) and I don't really have the same energy as before. Well I decided to not make seasons on Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles and instead go with a off season-ish apporach (which is my original plan). I feel when I make seasons, I'm limited to my battles due to I have to minimize team battles, battle royales, etc and build up the episodes (I mean you may notice that my battle royales are not the finale but rather they're treated as normal episodes) And what's Japheth Rap Battles. Well it's a miscellaneous battle. So yeah And I may plan writing some sequel battles. Yes a SEQUEL, '''not a remaster like Steve vs Freddy Fazbear or Steven Universe vs Kirby. Previews So here are some previews..I guess ''Note: Lyrics are not finalize and they won't be release in order'' ''Japheth Fictional Rap Battles'' '''#1: Sequel Rapper One verse: ...Who you calling us bird brains!? When you got a lying-written alamanac! I mean, calling shrooms plants!? You're high when you think that's a fact!... ...We're the Twitter, you got the Vines, and we'll cut off your roots Rapper Two Verse: ...Pushing your right-wing propanganda! No wonder why none of you can fly... #2 2016 Anime Series, Serious Tone vs Comedic Tone ' Rapper Two Verse: ...You only return by death to get a hold on ???'s titties And pretending to give shit about women's soul, like an anime Brian Griffin... ..Cause everytime you hit and run to ???, you always end up in a car crash... #3 Get the band together Rapper Two Verse: ...You give birth to ??? but none for the population for Japan Falling in love with technology, like a glorified Tinder app, man... '''''Japheth Rap Battles #1 You let freedom ring, but never picked up the phone ' Rapper Three Verse: Let the real ??? have a comeback, and drop verse harder than I cracked floors With just one dent on your screen, you'll be ??? '''#2 It's a me a Mario'''' Rapper One verse: Here's a ??? question, "Which one made the better content between the two?" A guy making rich content or a poor taste hobo who thinks pingas is still cool... Rapper Two Verse: Well isn't this cute? Knockoff Jim Henson who thinks he can handles You reperesent what makes Youtube shady, a crude show hidden as a toy channel... Well I guess that's all Category:Blog posts